День очага/Галерея
. 1= Пролог / Канун Дня Очага снова тут ---- Snowy Ponyville S06E08.png Ponies_getting_prepared_for_Hearth's_Warming_S06E08.png Shoeshine_opening_a_window_S06E08.png Shoeshine_putting_a_wreath_on_the_window_S06E08.png Sassaflash_carrying_candy_canes_S06E08.png The_CMC_in_a_cart_S06E08.png Lemon_Hearts_and_Earth_pony_with_mistletoe_S06E08.png Lemon_Hearts_kissing_a_stallion's_cheek_S6E8.png Lemon_Hearts_and_Earth_pony_blushing_S6E8.png Ponies_'Oh_what_a_sight'_S06E08.png Ponies_smiling_at_eachother_S06E08.png Ponies_'All_for_tonight'_S06E08.png Rainbow_Dash_moving_a_cloud_S06E08.png Fluttershy_guiding_other_ponies_S06E08.png Fluttershy_'Clouds_arranged_'til_they're_just_so'_S06E08.png Ponies_putting_the_cloudes_in_their_places_S06E08.png Rainbow_Dash_'Gonna_make_some_awesome_snow'_S06E08.png Rainbow_Dash_making_the_clouds_snow_S06E08.png Rainbow_Dash_jumping_to_another_cloud_S06E08.png Cloud_Kicker_decorating_everywhere_with_light_S06E08.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_singing_S06E08.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_'Snowflakes_aglow'_S06E08.png Ponies_decorating_the_exterior_of_the_Castle_of_Friendship_S06E08.png Ponies_decorating_the_interior_of_the_Castle_of_Friendship_S06E08.png Twilight_Sparkle_carrying_a_wreath_S06E08.png Pinkie_Pie_puts_a_hat_on_Cranky's_head_S6E8.png Pinkie_Pie_--A_day_that's_filled_with_songs_to_sing--_S06E08.png Ponies_'Ding-dong,_ding-dong-ding'_S6E8.png Cranky_Doodle_Donkey_smiling_S6E8.png Applejack_'Cakes_and_pastries_we_shall_bring'_S06E08.png Warm_Front_decorating_the_bells_with_ornaments_S06E08.png Ponies_'So_busy_making_merry'_S06E08.png Orange_Swirl_pours_a_cup_of_cider_for_Berryshine_S6E8.png Berryshine_drinking_warm_cider_S6E8.png Stallions_--As_our_mighty_voices_carry--_S06E08.png Stallions_singing_their_hearts_out_S6E8.png Ponies_singing_together_S06E08.png Ponies_gallop_up_and_down_the_castle_S6E8.png Rainbowshine_flying_with_a_present_S6E8.png Rarity_singing_while_sewing_S6E8.png Pegasi_hanging_banners_on_the_wall_S6E8.png Rarity_puts_a_hat_on_Noteworthy's_head_S6E8.png Pegasi_decorating_a_Hearth's_Warming_tree_S6E8.png Derpy_about_to_hang_an_ornament_S6E8.png Rarity_--don't_let_that_break--_S6E8.png Rarity_sees_the_ornament_shatter_S6E8.png Rarity_face-hoofs_--oh,_goodness'_sake!--_S6E8.png Derpy_looking_embarrassed_S6E8.png Big_McIntosh_bursts_into_the_castle_S6E8.png Granny_Smith_distributing_presents_S6E8.png Princess_Erroria_squished_by_large_gift_box_S6E8.png Derpy_wearing_a_star-topped_hat_S6E8.png Derpy_pretending_to_be_a_tree_star_S6E8.png Ponies_finish_singing_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_Is_Here_Once_Again_S6E8.png Starlight_Glimmer_observes_ponies_from_the_balcony_S6E8.png Twilight_and_Spike_approach_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E8.png Twilight_--your_first_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_here--_S6E8.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_was_thinking--_S6E8.png Starlight_--I_might_just_skip_it--_S06E08.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_shock_S6E8.png |-| 2= Искорка хочет рассказать историю ---- Spike shocked S6E8.png Starlight --I just find it all a little silly-- S6E8.png Starlight walks away; Twilight and Spike look at each other S6E8.png Starlight --It's mostly a day dedicated to...-- S6E8.png Starlight --...presents and candy, isn't it--- S6E8.png Spike --why would you deny yourself presents and candy--- S6E8.png Spike --That's crazy talk!-- S6E8.png Spike gets levitated away S6E8.png Twilight --I think what Spike means to say is-- S6E8.png Twilight --Hearth's Warming is about more than presents and candy-- S6E8.png Twilight --It's a time to spend with friends and family when we celebrate-- S6E8.png Starlight --I think to most ponies it's just an excuse for silly songs and fun-- S6E8.png Starlight --not a day to remember some old story-- S6E8.png Twilight thinking S6E8.png Twilight smiles; has in idea S6E8.png Twilight Sparkle teleports S6E8.png Twilight --Maybe you just haven't heard the right Hearth's Warming Eve story yet!-- S6E8.png Starlight --Earth ponies, ...-- S6E8.png Starlight --...Pegasi...-- S6E8.png Starlight --...and unicorns...-- S6E8.png Starlight --...sing songs around a hearth...-- S6E8.png Starlight --...to fight back an eternal winter...-- S6E8.png Starlight --...caused by the mythical windigoes--- S6E8.png Starlight --Ha!-- S6E8.png Starlight --Every foal and filly knows that story-- S6E8.png Twilight --Not that one-- S6E8.png Twilight --My favorite holiday story-- S6E8.png Twilight ----A Hearth's Warming Tale--!-- S6E8.png Spike --Oh, I love that one!-- S6E8.png |-| 3= Воспевание Горящего Очага ---- Storybook levitates off the shelf S6E8.png Twilight_talking_about_Snowfall_Frost_S6E8.png Twilight_starts_reading_the_story_S6E8.png Blur_transition_to_A_Hearth's_Warming_Tale_S6E8.png Canterlot_many_moons_ago_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost's_house_exterior_S6E8.png Coal_and_weight_on_a_scale_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost's_first_appearance_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_approaching_her_workstation_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_studying_an_alchemy_spell_S6E8.png Story_freezes_on_shot_of_Snowfall_Frost_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_gives_a_confident_smirk_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_approaching_her_cauldron_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_trying_to_turn_coal_into_gold_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_startled_by_bells_S6E8.png Coal_cracks_into_pieces_at_Snowfall's_hooves_S6E8.png Bit_collectors_ringing_bells_in_the_street_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--that_batch_is_ruined--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_calling_out_for_Snowdash_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_looking_down_at_the_street_S6E8.png Snowdash_enters_the_room_S6E8.png Snowdash_--what_do_you_need---_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_giving_Snowdash_a_broom_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--ringing_those_blasted_bells--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--I_lost_my_concentration--_S6E8.png Snowdash_sweeping_up_S6E8.png Snowdash_--where_did_they_get_that_crazy_idea---_S6E8.png Snowdash_raising_an_eyebrow_S6E8.png Snowfall_--Hearth's_Warming_Eve_is_a_menace--_S6E8.png Snowfall_--a_dangerous_day_for_all_of_Equestria--_S6E8.png Snowdash_in_disbelief_S6E8.png Snowdash_--it's_awesome!--_S6E8.png Snowdash_talking_about_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_S6E8.png Snowdash_--came_together_in_friendship--_S6E8.png Snowfall_--that_silly_legend_is_the_problem!--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--singing_songs_and_being_nice--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--spent_years_studying_magic--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_stamps_a_hoof_on_the_floor_S6E8.png Snowdash_--you_might_be_missing_the_point--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_teleports_in_front_of_Snowdash_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_bellows_her_motto_at_Snowdash_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--a_worthy_goal_for_any_pony--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--if_you_want_to_go_home_early--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--ignore_all_of_the_work_you_have--_S6E8.png Snowdash_sweeps_with_dustpan_in_her_mouth_S6E8.png Snowdash_shouting_--sweet!--_S6E8.png Snowdash_leaving_Snowfall_Frost's_house_S6E8.png Snowfall_groans_and_rolls_her_eyes_S6E8.png Snowfall_sees_Snowdash_zip_through_the_street_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--I_hate_Hearth's_Warming_Eve!--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--would_be_better_off--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--skipped_the_day_altogether--_S6E8.png Snowfall_disapproves_of_Hearth's_Warming_S6E8.png |-| 4= Попрощайтесь с праздником ---- Snowfall sings --Happy Hearth's Warming-- S06E08.png Ponies_gathered_on_the_street_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--they_think_they're_so--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--sweet--;_closes_curtains_S06E08.png Close-up_of_Snowfall's_hooves_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--words_said_so_often--_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--that_they_lack_any_meaning--_S06E08.png Snowfall_grabs_two_potions_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--why_should_I_join_in--_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--when_I_could_be_intervening---_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--everypony_loves_this_cursed_holiday--_S06E08.png Snowfall_grabs_an_addition_three_potions_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--would_they_be_better_off--_S06E08.png Snowfall_knocks_over_the_stuff_on_a_table_S06E08.png Snowfall_pours_one_potion_S06E08.png Snowfall_pours_another_potion_S06E08.png Snowfall_pour_one_final_potion_to_the_wooden_cup_S06E08.png The_three_potions_mixes_up_S06E08.png Green_smoke_comes_out_S06E08.png Everything_covered_in_green_smoke_S06E08.png Snowfall_in_the_green_smoke_S06E08.png Snowfall_--Well,_okay!--_S06E08.png Close-up_of_Snowfall's_mouth_S06E08.png Snowfall_opens_the_door_S06E08.png Snowfall_takes_a_Hearth's_Warming_wreath_S06E08.png Snowfall_closes_the_door_S06E08.png Snowfall_sneaks_besides_a_tunnel_S06E08.png Snowfall_takes_the_three_ribbons_S06E08.png An_Earth_pony_gives_Pipsqueak_a_duck_doll_S06E08.png Pipsqueak_hugs_the_duck_doll_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--the_greatest_gift_that_I_give_today--_S06E08.png Snowfall_takes_the_duck_doll_S06E08.png Pipsqueak_is_sadden_from_losing_his_duck_doll_S06E08.png Snowfall_looks_below_a_crowd_of_ponies_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--no_more_little_games--_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--for_you_to_play--_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--after_you_say--_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--goodbye_to_the_holiday--_S06E08.png Snowfall_brings_in_her_stolen_items_S06E08.png Snowfall_closes_the_door_behind_her_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--goodbye,_Hearth's_Warming,_you_had_a_good_run--_S06E08.png Snowfall_stands_in_front_of_her_cauldron_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--goodbye,_Hearth's_Warming,_it's_over,_you're_done--_S06E08.png Snowfall_drops_all_of_her_items_into_the_cauldron_S06E08.png Two_ghost-like_Hearth's_Warming_items_pop_out_of_the_cauldron_S06E08.png Snowfall_sees_the_ghost-like_items_S06E08.png Snowfall_blows_them_away_S06E08.png Snowfall_rips_a_page_from_her_calendar_S06E08.png Snowfall_grabs_4_potions_S06E08.png Snowfall_flips_through_the_pages_of_her_book_S06E08.png Snowfall_looks_at_her_book_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--time_to_see,_I_can't_delay--_S06E08.png Snowfall_heads_to_her_cauldron_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--say_goodbye_to_the_holiday--_S06E08.png Snowfall_pours_a_green_colored_potion_S06E08.png Snowfall_pours_a_red-colored_potion_S06E08.png Snowfall_drops_a_blue-colored_potion_to_the_cauldron_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--prepare_the_spell,_no_hesitation--_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--all_memory_shall_fade_away--_S06E08.png Snowfall_pours_in_the_yellow_potion_into_the_cauldron_S06E08.png Smoke-like_windigos_comes_out_of_the_cauldron_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--no_more_shall_anypony_say--_S06E08.png Snowfall_'Happy_Hearth's_Warming'_S06E08.png Snowfall_sings_--after_today!--_S06E08.png Snowfall_twirls_around_S06E08.png The_smoke-like_windigos_reenters_the_cauldron_S06E08.png Snowfall_looks_at_her_cauldron_S06E08.png Snowfall_--after...--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--...today!--_S06E08.png Snowfall's_glowing_eyes_S06E08.png |-| 5= Дух Прошлого Горящего Очага / Ростки прошлого (Часть 1) ---- Snowfall --once the spell is cast-- S06E08.png Snowfall_--all_of_Equestria_will_be_better_off--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--they'll_have_me_to_thank_for_it--_S06E08.png Story_freezes;_Starlight_--wait_a_minute--_S06E08.png Starlight_--doesn't_like_Hearth's_Warming_Eve--_S06E08.png Starlight_--she_decides_to_cast_a_spell_to_get_rid_of_it_altogether--_S06E08.png Starlight_--that_seems_a_little_extreme--_S06E08.png Spike_--tried_to_make_everypony_the_same--_S06E08.png Spike_--replacing_their_cutie_marks_with_equal_signs--_S06E08.png Spike_drinks_his_hot_cocoa_S06E08.png Twilight_covers_Spike_with_her_left_wing_S06E08.png Twilight_--I_think_what_Spike_is_trying_to_say--_S06E08.png Twilight_--everypony_has_their_reasons_for_doing_things--_S06E08.png Twilight_--if_I_could_continue_the_story--_S06E08.png Twilight_--we_might_just_find_out_what_they_are--_S06E08.png Spike_--proceed--_S06E08.png Twilight_--Snowfall_was_all_set_to_cast_her_spell--_S06E08.png Snowfall_hears_a_voice_S06E08.png Snowfall_gasps_S06E08.png Snowfall_--who's_there-!--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_tells_her_name_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_reveals_herself_under_the_cauldron_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_--you_and_me--_S06E08.png Snowfall_looks_very_closely_at_the_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_S06E08.png Snowfall_--cast_any_spirit_summoning_spell--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_--a_spell_like_that_would_get_by--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_--some_powerful_forces_noticin'--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_walking_through_Snowfall_S06E08.png Snowfall_shivering_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_--we've_got_some_pretty_strong_opinions--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--we---_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_--they'll_be_along_in_a_bit--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_--it's_just_you--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_--and_me--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_--we_got_a_ton_to_see--_S06E08.png A_hat_falls_under_Snowfall's_head_S06E08.png Snowfall_looks_at_the_hat_S06E08.png Snowfall_--I'm_not_going_anywhere--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--I've_got_a_spell_to_cast--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--I_don't_need_a_history_lesson--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_--learn_about_the_holiday--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_--we're_goin'_to_learn_about_you--_S06E08.png Past_spins_out_a_lasso_S06E08.png Past_throws_the_lasso_S06E08.png Snowfall_is_caught_by_Past's_lasso_S06E08.png Snowfall_is_pulled_back_S06E08.png Past_exits_Snowfall's_house_S06E08.png Snowfall_looks_at_her_house_while_being_pulled_by_Past_S06E08.png Snowfall_hanging_on_to_the_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past's_lasso_S06E08.png Past_sings_--as_a_young_thing--_S06E08.png Past_sings_--life_sure_is_somethin'--_S06E08.png Past_flies_into_a_bright_light_S06E08.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_takes_Snowfall_to_the_past_S6E8.png Snowfall_and_Spirit_of_HW_Past_fly_around_a_tree_S6E8.png Tree_shrinks_as_Snowfall_and_Spirit_fly_around_it_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--playin'_is_like_dreamin'--_S6E8.png Snowfall_and_Spirit_arrive_in_a_small_village_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--every_little_bitty_choice--_S6E8.png Snowfall_and_Spirit_enter_the_village_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--let's_take_a_little_trip--_S6E8.png Cotton_Cloudy,_Liza_Doolots,_and_Dinky_Doo_running_by_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_Frost_happy_to_see_her_friends_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_feels_a_tinge_of_nostalgia_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--look_how_cute_you_were--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--you're_not_too_upset--_S6E8.png Decorations_hung_with_Snowfall's_magic_S6E8.png Snowfall's_friends_impressed_by_her_decorating_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_giving_gifts_to_her_friends_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_feeling_a_little_guilty_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--the_seeds,_as_they_grow--_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_passes_through_her_future_self_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--reveal_the_truth_time_and_again--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_shows_Snowfall_another_scene_S6E8.png |-| 6= Усердно трудись, учись и используй свои навыки, чтобы сделать Эквестрию лучше ---- Young Snowfall enters a classroom S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_hanging_decorations_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_levitating_a_star_ornament_S6E8.png Professor_Flintheart_confronting_young_Snowfall_S6E8.png Flintheart_--what_do_you_think_you're_doing--_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_--decorating_the_classroom--_S6E8.png Professor_Flintheart_looking_disapprovingly_S6E8.png Flintheart_--you_said_you_wanted_to_learn--_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_--I_do!--_S6E8.png Professor_Flintheart_lecturing_Snowfall_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_clears_her_throat_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_recites_Flintheart's_motto_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_grinning_wide_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_grinning_embarrassed_S6E8.png Professor_Flintheart_sneering_S6E8.png Flintheart_--help_you_to_learn_magic--_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_--strong_enough_to_stop_windigos--_S6E8.png Professor_Flintheart_--that's_just_a_story--_S6E8.png Flintheart_--real_magic_takes_time_to_learn--_S6E8.png Professor_Flintheart_breaks_the_ornament_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_looking_sad_S6E8.png Professor_Flintheart_--it's_your_choice--_S6E8.png Professor_Flintheart_--spend_your_time_learning--_S6E8.png Professor_Flintheart_kicking_Snowfall's_box_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_feeling_disheartened_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_doesn't_know_what_to_do_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_struggling_with_a_decision_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_turns_her_back_on_her_toys_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--you_can't_make_it_hurt_less--_S6E8.png Liza_Doolots,_Dinky_Doo,_and_Cotton_Cloudy_playing_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall's_friends_running_to_the_window_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall's_friends_wave_to_her_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_glares_at_her_friends_S6E8.png Cloudy,_Dinky,_and_Liza_looking_sad_S6E8.png Hearth's_Warming_decorations_thrown_in_the_trash_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall's_new_workstation_S6E8.png Young_Snowfall_hitting_the_books_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--the_spell_you're_about_to_cast--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--it_all_comes_from_your_past--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_joins_in_the_song_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--we_grow_up_so_fast--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--some_hurts_never_go_away--_S6E8.png Snowfall_ashamed_of_her_past_choices_S6E8.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Past_and_Snowfall_look_at_filly_Snowfall_S06E08.png Spirit_of_HW_Past_--all_tied_to_this--_S6E8.png Snowfall_and_Spirit_of_HW_Past_leaving_the_past_S6E8.png |-| 7= Дух Настоящего Горящего Очага ---- Cauldron in Snowfall Frost's vision S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_looking_at_her_cauldron_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_looking_for_Spirit_of_HW_Past_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--what_am_I_supposed_to--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_notices_something_off-screen_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_sees_a_giant_present_box_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_pops_out_of_the_box_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_reveals_herself_S6E8.png Snowfall_surprised_to_see_Spirit_of_HW_Presents_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--don't_you_mean_Present--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--no!--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_offers_Snowfall_a_toy_duck_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_offers_Snowfall_a_doll_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_offers_Snowfall_a_cupcake_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--fine,_Presents--_S6E8.png Toy,_doll,_and_cupcake_thrown_in_the_trash_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--all_of_the_pointless_things--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_retrieves_stuff_from_the_trash_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--it's_what_the_gift_means--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_face-hoofs_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--it's_just_stuff!--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_holding_up_cupcake_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--I_love_you!--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_holding_up_toy_duck_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_holding_a_book_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--your_mane_looks_amazing!--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_wearing_a_scarf_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--usually_means_you_look_cold--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--that_one's_easy--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--I_don't_understand_anything--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents'_eyes_fluttering_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents'_tail_twitching_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_convulsing_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_--what's_happening_to_you-!--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents'_--sense_is_going_off!--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--a_song_is_coming_on!--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_pulls_down_the_fourth_wall_S6E8.png |-| 8= Настоящее Пинки ---- Spirit of HW Presents pushing Snowfall out of the house S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_Snowfall_camera_close-up_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_pushing_Snowfall_while_singing_S6E8.png Dr._Hooves_holding_up_a_large_tray_of_sweets_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--will_astound_you--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_jumping_off-screen_S6E8.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Presents_standing_in_front_of_the_town's_water_fountain_S06E08.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_placing_wreath_on_Snowfall_S6E8.png Snowfall_unamused_by_Spirit_of_HW_Presents'_antics_S6E8.png Earth_mare_trembling_and_covered_in_soot_S6E8.png Soot-covered_mare_sees_floating_cup_of_hot_cocoa_S6E8.png Twinkleshine_giving_Earth_mare_hot_cocoa_S6E8.png Fillies_caroling_for_Chelsea_Porcelain_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_giving_Tornado_Bolt_a_toy_train_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_giving_Pegasus_mare_a_hug_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_meets_an_elderly_pony_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_gives_elderly_pony_a_sweater_S6E8.png Ponies_dancing_in_the_Canterlot_square_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--memories_that_last_all_year--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_weirded_out_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_appears_in_front_of_Snowfall_S6E8.png Snowfall_trying_to_get_away_from_Spirit_of_HW_Presents_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_appears_in_front_of_Snowfall_again_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_looking_at_large-sized_present_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_holding_up_medium-sized_present_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_holding_small-sized_present_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_Featherweight_as_Tiny_Tim_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_curing_Featherweight's_hooves_S6E8.png Featherweight_wearing_tap_shoes_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_about_to_tap-dance_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_tap-dancing_S6E8.png Featherweight_tap-dancing_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_Featherweight_tap-dance_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_Featherweight_dancing_happily_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_Featherweight_clicking_their_heels_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_Featherweight_click_their_heels_again_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_Featherweight_dance_around_each_other_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_Featherweight_finish_their_routine_S6E8.png Snowfall_watching_in_confusion_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_Snowfall_at_Snowdash's_house_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--can't_believe_you_didn't_want--_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_looking_in_Snowdash's_window_S6E8.png Merry,_Flutterholly,_and_Snowdash_having_fun_S6E8.png Snowdash_hugging_Merry_and_FlutterhollyS6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_pouring_cup_of_cider_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_stallion_clink_their_cider_cups_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_and_stallion_drinking_cider_S6E8.png DJ_Pon-3_and_Octavia_making_old-timey_music_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_dancing_along_to_the_music_S6E8.png Moriarty_pony_giving_Earth_mare_a_present_S6E8.png Earth_pony_passes_gift_along_to_Spirit_of_HW_Presents_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_throws_present_onto_the_pile_S6E8.png Snowdash_giving_stallion_a_present_S6E8.png Stallion_passes_gift_along_to_Spirit_of_HW_Presents_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_standing_on_top_of_gift_pile_S6E8.png Snowfall_Frost_starts_to_smile_a_little_S6E8.png Merry,_Snowdash,_and_Flutterholly_talking_together_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_on_top_of_gift_mountain_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--watch_your_spirits_rise--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_surfing_the_collapsing_gift_pile_S6E8.png Earth_mare,_Merry,_and_Snowdash_receiving_presents_S6E8.png Flutterholly_and_stallion_receiving_presents_S6E8.png Large_gift_box_drops_in_front_of_Snowfall_Frost_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_pops_out_of_Snowfall's_present_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--the_reason_for_the_holiday--_S6E8.png Wideshot_of_the_party_S06E08.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--and_the_reason_is--_S6E8.png Spirit_of_HW_Presents_--to_be_with_your_friends!--_S6E8.png Pinkie's_Present_big_confetti_finish_S6E8.png |-| 9= Перерыв ---- Twilight Sparkle singing like Pinkie Pie S6E8.png Twilight_Sparkle_being_adorkable_S6E8.png Twilight_looking_confused_S6E8.png Starlight_Glimmer_amused_S6E8.png Starlight_--you're_doing_your_Pinkie_Pie_voice--_S6E8.png Twilight_Sparkle_blushing_--I_was_not!--_S6E8.png Twilight_hides_her_face_in_the_book_S6E8.png Spike_laughing_at_Twilight_S6E8.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_Starlight_S6E8.png Starlight_--what_happens_next---_S6E8.png Twlight_about_to_continue_the_story_S6E8.png Spike_interrupts_Twilight_S6E8.png Spike_--can_we_take_a_quick_break---_S6E8.png Spike_--I_need_to_refill_my_cocoa--_S6E8.png Twilight_exasperated_groan_S6E8.png Spike_goes_to_get_a_cocoa_refill_S6E8.png Twilight_--we're_almost_to_the_best_part!--_S6E8.png Spike_blows_on_his_hot_cocoa_S06E08.png Spike_--okay--_S06E08.png Spike_--I'm_ready--_S06E08.png Twilight_giving_Spike_the_look_S06E08.png Twilight_--the_party_was_in_full_swing--;_transition_to_story_S06E08.png |-| 10= Сноудэш, Мэрри и Флаттерхолли ---- Several ponies at the party; Snowdash looking worried S06E08.png Merry_greets_Snowdash_S06E08.png Snowdash_greets_Merry_S06E08.png Merry_--whatever_is_the_matter,_darling---_S06E08.png Flutterholly_--Was_it_the_eggnog---_S06E08.png Flutterholly_--I_knew_I_put_in_too_much_cinnamon--_S06E08.png Snowdash_shrugging_S06E08.png Snowdash_--The_eggnog_was_awesome--_S06E08.png Snowdash_--just_mad_at_somepony--_S06E08.png Snowdash_--complaining_at_how_awful_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_is--_S06E08.png Snowdash_looking_at_Flutterholly_bored_S06E08.png Merry_--I_don't_suppose--_S06E08.png Merry_say_half_of_Snowfall's_first_name_S06E08.png Flutterholly_speaks_out_Snowfall's_last_name_S06E08.png Snowdash_--Hearth's_Warming_Eve_is_just_an_excuse--_S06E08.png Snowdash_--we_would_all_be_better_off--_S06E08.png Snowdash_--working_to_make_Equestria_a_better_place--_S06E08.png Ponies_booing_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Presents_winks_at_Snowfall_S06E08.png Snowfall_looks_at_the_party_worried_S06E08.png Merry_--what_does_Snowfall_think--_S06E08.png Merry --a better Equestria-- S06E08.png Snowdash imitating Snowfall S06E08.png Snowdash --learning-- S06E08.png Snowdash --using their abilities-- S06E08.png Snowdash --benefit of Equestria-- S06E08.png Flutterholly and Merry gigging S06E08.png Snowfall feeling ashamed S06E08.png A_snowball_hits_the_right_side_of_Snowfall_S06E08.png Princess_Erroria_throws_a_snowball_at_Tornado_Bolt_S06E08.png Princess_Erroria_grabs_the_hat_of_a_snowpony_S06E08.png Tornado_Bolt_throws_a_snowball_at_Liza_Doolots;_Snowfall_gives_a_stern_look_S06E08.png Snowfall_hears_Merry_S06E08.png Merry_--right_here--_S06E08.png Flutterholly_--a_perfect_Equestria--_S06E08.png Flutterholly_--a_lot_like_a_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_party--_S06E08.png Curtains_closes_in_on_the_window_S06E08.png |-| 11= Дух Грядущего Горящего Очага / Будущее Луны ---- Snowfall crying S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Presents_--Me_too!--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Present_--the_last_one_ever--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Presents_walks_back_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Presents_starts_fading_away_S06E08.png Snowfall_--Spirit---_S06E08.png Snowfall_--what's_going_to_happen---_S06E08.png Snowfall_walking_backwards_S06E08.png Snowfall_looking_down_S06E08.png Snowfall_shocked_at_what_she_sees_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_To_Come_hovers_over_Snowfall_S06E08.png Snowfall_--who_are_you---_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_To_Come_reveals_her_name_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_To_Come_spreads_her_wings_S06E08.png Snowfall_covers_her_eyes_S06E08.png Snowfall_--are_you_here_to_show_me--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--future_Hearth's_Warming_Eves--_S06E08.png Snowfalls_hears_the_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_To_Come_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_To_Come_--there_are_no_more_Hearth's_Warming_Eves--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--why_not---_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_To_Come_--you_will_succeed--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_To_Come_--as_you_wished--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--what_happens---_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_sings_--I_see_a_cold_wind_blowing_through--_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_and_Snowfall_look_at_the_rubble_S06E08.png A_house_snowed_in_S06E08.png A_part_of_the_town_snowed_in_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_and_Snowfall_look_at_a_buried_house_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_to_Come_points_at_Snowfall_S6E8.png Snowfall_walks_back_away_from_The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_to_Come_S06E08.png Snowfall's_mane_and_tail_blows_upwards_S06E08.png Snowfall_looks_at_the_ravine_she_was_about_to_fall_to_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_sings_--The_future_should_be_filled_with_magic--_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_summons_phantom_ponies_S06E08.png Two_phantom_ponies_meet_S06E08.png The_phantom_ponies_dancing_S06E08.png The_phantom_ponies_bow_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_sings_--but_the_days_ahead--_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_sings_--are_dark_and_tragic--_S06E08.png Snowfall_looking_at_The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_to_Come_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_sings_--when_all_is_strife--_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_blows_off_the_phantom_ponies_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_sings_--whatever_might_have_been--_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_sings_--all_the_dreams_that_ponies_share--_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_sings_--because_of_you,_Snowfall_Frost--_S06E08.png Yet_to_Come_sings_--the_future_is_a_cold_nightmare--_S06E08.png Windigos_enter_the_scene_S06E08.png Snowfall_looks_at_the_windigos_S06E08.png Snowfall_--windigos-!--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--they_aren't_real--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--just_a_little_filly's_story--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_to_Come_--are_all_too_real--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_to_Come_--your_actions_will_allow_them--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_to_Come_--bathed_in_a_blanket_of_eternal_snow--_S06E08.png The_Spirit_of_Hearth's_Warming_Yet_to_Come_fades_off_S06E08.png Snowfall_--no!--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--I_never_meant_for_this_to_happen--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--how_important_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_was--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--please,_spirit!--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--is_there_still_time-!--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--I'm_sorry!--_S06E08.png Snowfall_covers_her_face_as_screen_transition_to_white_S06E08.png |-| 12= Сноуфолл присоединяется к вечеринке / Конец ---- Snowfall still covering her face S06E08.png Snowfall_opens_one_eye_S06E08.png Snowfall_uncovers_her_whole_face_S06E08.png Snowfall_realizing_that_everything_is_back_to_normal_S06E08.png Snowfall_looks_out_of_her_window_S06E08.png A_gather_of_ponies_about_to_sing_S06E08.png Snowfall_--there's_still_time!--_S06E08.png A_view_of_the_party;_Merry_and_Flutterholly_talking_to_each_other_S06E08.png Flutterholly_and_Merry_hears_knocking_and_heads_to_the_door_S06E08.png Flutterholly_and_Merry_opens_the_door_for_Snowfall_S06E08.png Flutterholly_and_Merry_shocked_of_Snowfall's_appearance_S06E08.png Flutterholly_--Snowfall...Frost---_S06E08.png Snowfall_--hoping_I_wasn't_too_late--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--I_brought_gifts--_S06E08.png Snowdash_sees_Snowfall_S06E08.png Snowdash_spits_out_cider_gag_S06E08.png Snowdash_--Boss---_S06E08.png Snowfall_--I_was_wrong_earlier--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--it's_not_all_about_singing_and_presents--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--celebrating_the_ponies_of_our_lives--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--the_ponies_we_should_listen_to_more_often--_S06E08.png Snowfall_hands_out_gifts_S06E08.png Snowdash_gets_a_gift_S06E08.png Snowdash_opens_her_gift_S06E08.png Dragon_toenail_bottle_S06E08.png Snowdash_thanks_Snowfall_S06E08.png Snowfall_--I_was_in_a_hurry--_S06E08.png Snowfall_--I'll_do_better_next_time--_S06E08.png Snowdash_--no_one's_ever_given_me_dragon_toenail--_S06E08.png Snowdash_--It's_awesome!--_S06E08.png Snowdash_--come_get_some_eggnog--_S06E08.png Snowdash_goes_off_of_screen_S06E08.png Snowdash_gets_an_eggnog_S06E08.png Snowfall_takes_and_eggnog_and_drinks_it_S06E08.png Twilight_--The_end--_S06E08.png Twilight_closes_the_book_S06E08.png Twilight_--well,_that's_it--_S06E08.png Twilight_--thanks_for_letting_me_read_you_the_story--_S06E08.png Twilight_places_the_book_back_to_the_shelves_S06E08.png Twilight_--Spike_and_I_are_heading_downstairs--_S06E08.png Twilight_--you'd_be_welcome_to_join_us--_S06E08.png Twilight_and_Spike_walks_out_S06E08.png Starlight_thinks_for_herself_S06E08.png |-| 13= Старлайт присоединяется к вечеринке / Канун Дня Очага снова тут (Реприза) ---- Starlight enters the party area S6E8.png Starlight_looking_over_the_balcony_S6E8.png Twilight_welcoming_Starlight_to_the_party_S6E8.png Twilight_--happy_Hearth's_Warming,_Starlight--_S6E8.png Starlight_--happy_Hearth's_Warming,_Twilight--_S6E8.png Starlight_prancing_down_the_castle_steps_S6E8.png Starlight_sings_as_she_comes_down_the_stairs_S6E8.png Starlight_--some_take_you_by_surprise--_S6E8.png Starlight_and_Twilight_clink_their_cider_cups_S6E8.png Starlight_--makes_your_spirits_rise--_S6E8.png Starlight_sings_and_walks_by_the_Apple_family_S6E8.png Starlight_sings_and_walks_by_Pinkie_and_Rainbow_S6E8.png Starlight_singing_next_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E8.png Rainbow_Dash_plugs_in_the_last_lights_S6E8.png Rainbow_flying_up_with_the_last_decorations_S6E8.png Castle_of_Friendship_fully_lit_S6E8.png Derpy_at_top_of_the_tree_glowing_bright_S6E8.png Ponies_partying_and_dancing_together_S6E8.png Noteworthy_gives_Starlight_a_bell_collar_S6E8.png Ponies_sing_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_Is_Here_Once_Again_(Reprise)_S6E8.png Starlight_gives_Apple_Bloom_a_cupcake_S6E8.png Apple_Bloom,_Cakes,_Flitter,_and_Cloud_Chaser_singing_S6E8.png Rarity_puts_holly_in_Fluttershy's_mane_S6E8.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_exchanging_gifts_S6E8.png Applejack_with_a_gift;_Pinkie_eating_a_cupcake_S6E8.png Twilight,_Rainbow,_and_Spike_happy_together_S6E8.png Fluttershy,_Rarity,_Pinkie,_and_Twilight_singing_S6E8.png Twilight,_Starlight,_AJ,_and_Rainbow_singing_S6E8.png Mane_Six,_Starlight,_and_Spike_singing_together_S6E8.png Ponies_sing_together_in_the_Castle_of_Friendship_S6E8.png Final_shot_of_Castle_of_Friendship_S6E8.png Moon_shines_bright_over_Castle_of_Friendship_S6E8.png |-| en:A Hearth's Warming Tail/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона